One Night
by Rabidus
Summary: Relena questions Heero about how he feels and he lies, as Relena leaves her car explodes how will this affect the others??
1. I Take my leave

Hi everyone it's me again well here goes my next fic so enjoy plz R&R

Hi everyone it's me again well here goes my next fic so enjoy plz R&R

Disclaimer: No wrong address don't even go there because I don't own Gundam wing so don't sue.

**One Night.**

By The Pretty Penwriter

Releana headed the paper this was to be her last letter of the evening May 2nd AC 198 she was bored and she admitted it they had her here at 2am in the morning signing some goddamn papers. She would only have roughly a few hours of sleep before she had to get up again. She sighed and stared out the window when there was a knock at her door.

Releana: What is it?

She asked angrily and annoyed Heero's voice filtered through the door. Releana sneered she despised that man

Heero: Miss Releana you will wear yourself out working like this please retire to bed.

Releana smirked: And you're just the hired help so keep your damn opinions to yourself!

Heero: Yes ma'am.

Releana silently laughed as she finished the letter.

She placed all the files together in a manila folder she put on her coat, turned off the light and walked out her office she placed the folder on her secretaries' desk. 

Releana: So Heero why are you my bodyguard?

Heero: Because I as a preventer agent do as I am assigned and follow my superior officers orders.

They walked towards her car.

Releana: Uh huh and being that I am also one of your superior officers I have a question and I order you to answer it truthfully.

He silently nodded he knew what she was going to ask him she always asked him at least what she would've asked 2 years ago.

Releana: Why did you expect that after the second time you left me that I was going to still love you?

He was taken aback he didn't expect her to ask this.

Heero: I didn't know you loved me.

Releana: Bullshit! 20 demerits tell the damn truth.

Heero stood and stopped walking _20 demerits I've never had so much as a blemish on my record. _He thought 

Heero:Because Releana…

Releana whirled around and looked at him tears welling in her eyes but not falling _she's really beautiful I have to admit she's grown in the past two years _he thought _I don't really hate Heero I could never hate him _she thought sadly

Releana: Because why Heero why did you leave me so broken up my brother didn't even leave Noin a second time. What they have is LOVE and what we have is…NOTHING. This isn't love it can't possibly be love if one person loves the other but her love is returned with abandonment, glares, death threats and harsh treatment. I don't know Heero maybe I have it backwards maybe I hate you because they do say there's a thin line between love and hate.

She quickly turned away from him and started walking to her car as Heero stood there staring after her.

Heero: Because I love you Releana.

He said quietly after her she got into her car and drove away it began to rain.

Me: Well I'm going not going to continue with it SIKE do you think that I could possibly leave it there I'm a reader too you know and I won't leave you guys hanging like this. And for those fellow authors out there I review all the stories I read so return the favor please 


	2. Gone...

Me: Yeah here's the continuation of One Night I hope you enjoy and please review

Me: Yeah here's the continuation of One Night I hope you enjoy and please review. Oh and this one Is longer than the last because I too hate short stories I just had to leave it at a dramatic point.

Disclaimer: No wrong address don't even go there because I don't own Gundam wing so don't sue Neither do I own Fat lip which is by sum 41 I gain no profit so plz don't sue.

**Gone**

****By The Pretty Penwriter

Releana tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of her new corvette it had taken her forever to get it not that she didn't have the money because politics paid well but that Milliardo and Noin wouldn't let her. She turned the volume knob a little higher and sang along with Sum 41 fat lip she needed a happy song to get her mind off things. The tears welled up once again in her eyes. _No I will not I cry I promised to myself to never cry over Heero again _a truck stopped right in front of her she beeped her horn.

Releana: Jesus it's 2am in the fucking morning and there's still gridlock. Come on move it!!

She beeped her horn again she stopped this was tiring her cell phone rang she looked all over in the front seat.

Releana: Now where the hell…

Her eyes grew wide as they fell upon the bomb in her backseat with four blocks of C4 and the timer t-minus 20 seconds. Releana got out of her car and ran she ran as fast as possible she fell into a ditch 20 yards away from her car she crouched there for a second when the car exploded.After the initial explosion contact with the fuel tanks of the other cars started a chain reaction. Releana held her head in her hands and cried _If I had only moved my car onto a small road somewhere and driven off I mean a corvette is fast I could have gotten far away enough so not so many people would've died. _She sat like that and wept for what felt like hours to her but in actuality minutes had passed Releana could hear the sirens of the ambulance and police. _I could just get up and walk over to them and tell them that I'm still alive after all they need me…or I could just…walk away and not look back. Maybe then…maybe I can actually forget about Heero and try to live a normal life. Right now I have…_ she looked in her coat pocket and pulled out her wallet and counted how much money she had _200 dollars yeah I was going to go shopping today if I got out early enough thank God I still have money. _She thought as she stood up it was still pretty dark out she could make it to a hotel by dawn. She walked away not knowing where she was going to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Une: Congratulations Class of AC199.

She announced over the speakers as the cadets cheered

Rachel: Aria can you believe we made it.

She said as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulders.

Aria: No I can't but I can believe Max made it she's the smartest Cadet in the academy.

Max: You mean ex-cadet my friends.

She slung her arms around each of her friends' shoulders.

Max: We've graduated ladies and now we're all going to celebrate we're all now preventer agents.

Aria: That's not all we have to celebrate we were approved for that loft.

Max and Rachel: Aria!!! Why didn't you tell us?

Aria: Um because I kind of forgot.

Max and Rachel shook their heads.

Rachel: Well anyway… forgetting the ditz we're gonna have a great time.

The other two girls nodded smiling

Heero Yuy watched the event from his office window and sadly thought _nothing is worth celebrating without you Releana _he dredged up the memory of what had happened a year ago. Releana's car or what was left of it nothing but a burned license plate he blamed himself if he had only grabbed her and told her that he loved her…no time to think about that now. He was still searching for who had been up to that bombing. He had a few leads Heero rubbed his chin it was rugged he remembered he hadn't shaved this morning. He sighed just another thing he'd forgotten since Releana's death everything seemed to be off. There was a knock on the door as Duo poked his head in. _well at least he knocked _thought Heero as he looked at his best friend he was still in his preventers uniform. He looked at Heero and mentally sighed _Heero was a wreck when Releana died and he still is a wreck at least he isn't suicidal though _Duo thought to himself.

Duo: Come one Heero come out to lunch with me and Hilde.

Heero; I still have a lot…

Duo: Aw come on bud lets go working can wait.

Heero sighed somehow Duo always managed to get what he wants either Heero said yes now or Duo would be bugging him until he said yes.

Heero: okay Duo I'll come.

He stood up from his desk and stretched he turned off his computer and walked out his office with Duo.

Hilde hooked her arm through Duo's as they left the office she glanced over at Heero she felt pity for him but didn't show it Heero never accepted pity…from anyone.

That night Rachel, Aria, and Max were at a bar Max had gotten totally wasted.

Rachel: Come on Max it's time to go.

Aria: Yeah you've had your fun for tonight.

Max: What…do you mean I 'hic' have just gotten started.

Rachel: You're wasted.

Rachel looked at Max with her purssian blue eyes.

Max glared at her with brownish red eyes: I am not wasted I only had this many.

Max held up three fingers.

Aria: No you've had this many.

Aria held up seven fingers.

Max shook her head her red hair falling in her eyes.

Max: No this many.

Max held up all her fingers and laughed.

Aria rolled her violet eyes and shook her head her long auburn braid flipping. She nodded at Rachel they slung one of Max's arms on their shoulders and made her walk with them out the door. Rachel left a tip at their table.

Rachel: Bye Mike.

She called to the bartender.

Mike: Take care of your friend come back anytime.

Quatra was in the back of his limo looking out the window when he thought he saw Duo he asked the limo driver to stop.

Quatra: Duo!

He called Duo still didn't turn around he had a girls arm on his shoulder and was helping her along with another girl walk down the street.

_That's funny I thought he was seeing Hilde. _He thought.

Quatra ran up behind who he thought was Duo and tapped him on the shoulder.

Whoever it was turned around quickly and accidentally backhanded Quatra he saw it was a woman.

Woman: Oh I am so sorry about that.

Quatra: No that's my fault I thought you were a friend of mine let me introduce my self.

Woman: You're Quatra Winner I know and I'm Aria.

She shook his hand.

Aria: This is my friend Max,

She said as she pointed to the girl between her and another woman.

Aria: And this is Rachel 

She said as she pointed to Rachel.

Rachel mentally winced _what are the chances of this happening._

She shook Quatra's hand. 

Quatra: If you'd like I could give you a ride to your home.

Aria: Yes I would like that.

Rachel sighed they walked over to his limo and got in. Quatra shut the door.

Aria: So what friend of yours do I remind you of?

Quatra smiled: Well I thought you were my friend Duo you two look a lot alike.

Aria's eyes widened: We do even to the violet eyes?

Quatra nodded

Aria: I would like to meet this friend of yours Quatra.

Quatra: Yes of course well I'm holding a dinner party for friends of mine Wednesday.

Rachel: A day from now.

She said silently.

Quatra looked at her she was a shy person. _What's up with Rachel usually we can't get her to shut up _thought Aria

Aria: Will this be a formal or casual event?

Quatra: Well casual it's only formal if I would've invited delegates over but I didn't it's just close friends.

Aria looked out the window.

Aria: Well this is our stop if you need to contact me call the preventers my name is Aria Jenson they'll get your message and tell me.

Quatra: Okay I will Miss Aria goodbye Miss Rachel and when your friend wakes up tell her I said goodbye.

Aria waved as Rachel nodded in respect.

Yeah I know it was boring but please Review the next chapter will be the last one hmm this is one of my shortest stories.


	3. Dinner Party

Me: Yeah here's the continuation of One Night I hope you enjoy and please review

Me: Yeah here's the continuation of One Night I hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: No wrong address don't even go there because I don't own Gundam wing so plz don't sue.

**Dinner Party**

****By Pretty Penwriter

Quatra walked into the Preventer building the next morning _that Aria is a nice young woman I hope I made the correct decision of inviting her to the dinner party. I know Duo will have the surprise of his life. _Thought Quatra as he chuckled he walked towards the elevator and got in he pressed the button for the 6th floor Duo's floor. He stepped out and walked down the hallway.

Rachel: Excuse me pardon me.

She said as she ran through the crammed hallway. _Dammit I'm late for briefing again Sally is going to kill me. _She looked at her watch as she ran into something and flew back upon impact.

Rachel: Ugh I don't remember a wall being there.

She said as she rubbed her forehead she touched her forehead again and winced there was a bump. A hand was held in front of her she looked up and saw Heero Yuy she accepted his outstretched hand he helped her up _I just keep running into people._ She thought ironically and sighed.

Heero glanced at her she was obviously a new agent her long black hair rested above her hips her prussian blue eyes looked like ice and Heero saw fear, anticipation and embarrassment in them. She stood about 5ft 7in she saluted him and winced.

Rachel: Ow…Commander Yuy sir I am sorry for running into you I am late to class…

He held up one hand.

Heero: It's okay what is your name.

Rachel: Agent Rachel Ramirez sir.

Heero held out his hand: Please call me Heero.

Rachel: Sorry sir protocol calls for me to salute you and address you as Commander Yuy sir.

Heero smiled a genuine smile _She reminds me of myself when I was younger _he thought.

Heero: I order you to call me Heero as if we're friends and I shall call you Rachel.

Rachel: Yes s…Heero.

Heero looked at her forehead and frowned.

Heero: You're hurt please come with me.

Rachel: No thank you Heero I'm already late for briefing I think Sergeant Po is already going to kill me.

Heero: Don't worry about Sally we're old friends I'll tell her you were helping me please come with me.

She followed him to his office.

He closed the door behind her.

Her bump had a small cut on it so Heero applied some antibiotic she winced.

Rachel: Owie.

Her eyes widened slightly _I hope..._ she trailed off as he looked at her _Releana used to say that whenever she got hurt _he thought sadly and smiled.

Rachel: If you don't mind me asking Heero why are you behaving so nice to me? I mean your reputation around the preventer building is that you're really strict.

Heero smiled at that question.

Heero: You remind me of someone I used to know.

Rachel: Really…who?

Heero stared out the window longingly.

Heero: Someone…

Duo came into the room.

Duo: Uh oh sorry I didn't know…hey Rachel aren't you late for briefing? 

She nodded 

Heero: Yes she is it is my fault she was helping me with some paper work I have to escort her to the briefing room.

Duo nodded his eyes jumped with a question and hope.

Heero rolled his eye he'd let Duo ask him later he walked Rachel down the hall the air about Heero made people immediately get out of his way. The briefing room door was closed Heero knocked Sally opened the door.

Sally: Ramirez you're late again…

She stopped when she saw Heero.

Sally: Heero why are you escorting Ramirez to the briefing room?

Heero: Sorry Sally she was helping me with paper work I didn't know the time which is why she's late for briefing.

Sally nodded

Sally: Well thank you Heero.

He nodded and walked back to his office.

Sally: Well Ramirez you have a reasonable excuse now take a seat and get notes from you're peers.

Rachel walked to her seat and while Sally's back was turned she rolled her eyes and sat next to Aria.

Aria: Why did he escort you I'm sure you weren't just doing paperwork Rachel.

Rachel: We were doing paperwork I can't get in trouble again so shut up

She turned and wrote down notes on what Sally was saying.

That night Quatra was waiting at the door greeting his guest while Aria and Max were running around in their apartment like chicken's with their heads cut off.

Max: Where's my shoe??

She called from her room.

Aria: Oh no Rachel can I borrow your purple shoes.

Rachel didn't even reply two minutes later out cam Aria her hair was placed in two curly pigtails she was wearing a white blouse her lavender floral dress skirt which brought out the violet in her eyes Rachel's purple shoes matched perfectly with Aria's purple clutch purse.

Aria: Well how do I look?

Rachel: A little too overdressed.

Aria: I knew it I'll go change into my black short skirt and change the purse and shoes…

She trailed off as she ran into her room. Rachel smiled and shook her head while Max came out of her room wearing a blood red halter top a black long shirt to cover her halter top, black flare pants and black boots.

Max: How do I look?

Rachel: Okay even though that's my halter top.

Max shrugged and sat next to Rachel.

Aria came out her room wearing a lavender short sleeve blouse, a short black skirt and Rachel's lavender shoes.

Rachel: Now you look appropriate.

Aria: I still can't believe that you're not going I mean how often does a hot nice guy like Quatra invites you to a dinner party?

Max: Well if you change you're mind will be at his house okay.

Rachel: Yeah right like I'll go to his house wearing sweats.

Aria and Max hugged her goodbye and left.

A taxi was waiting downstairs for them Rachel watched them leave and sighed she walked into Aria's room and turned off her light she didn't believe in wasting energy when she walked into Max's room her laptop was on and a file was open.

_I'm sure Max wouldn't like that on _she thought but as she stepped closer her curiosity grew she was always so secretive about her laptop Rachel sat down and read the file her eyes grew wider with every word she ran out of the apartment building with her gun and badge she walked up to a motorcyclists she held her badge up.

Rachel: I must commandeer this vehicle it's an emergency.

Man: So what.

Rachel pushed him off she took his helmet and drove as fast as possible to Quatra's house.

At Quatra's house He was just about to close the door when a cab circled his driveway and out of the cab came Aria and her friend Max Aria looked beautiful. She paid the cab driver and walked over to Quatra and shook his hand.

Aria: Were you about to give up hope on us?

She smiled and he smiled back at her he shook Max's hand.

Quatra: You must be Max right?

She nodded and walked past him into the house.

Aria frowned a little

Aria: Please excuse my friend she has no manners.

Quatra: That's alright.

He held out his hand for Aria she took it and walked in the house when everyone in the room saw her they gasped even Duo dropped his fork.

Hilde: She looks almost like Duo.

Wufei: What do you mean almost that onna looks exactly like him

Aria's eyebrow twitched.

Aria: What did you call me?

Wufei: Onna.

Aria: Why you are a chauvinistic pig.

Sally: Yes he is.

Aria saluted.

Aria: Ma'am

Sally held up her hand

Sally: This is a social gathering please don't salute me and I thought Rachel was invited as well where is she?

Aria: At home she said she had nothing to wear.

Max; Well that's because you take all her clothes.

Aria: Hypocrite.

Duo stood up and walked over to Aria

Duo: What colony did you come from?

Aria: L2 my family was killed because of the alliance I wanted to join OZ but they wouldn't allow me to I was too young.

Duo: I'm from colony my whole family was killed even my little sister.

Aria: Do you have this.

She rolled up her left sleeve and on her shoulder blade there was half a heart with the words ily on it.

Duo rolled up his left sleeve where the letters fam were on his shoulder.

Duo hugged Aria.

Aria: Big bro.

Duo: Squirt.

Hilde: So she's your younger sister.

The hug ended and Duo nodded.

Midii: Why do you two have those tattoo's?

Aria: Well our parents somehow sensed that they might not make it and we might've gotten separated so they put these tattoos' on our shoulder so we could find each other again.

Aria: Well one of us have to get their hair cut otherwise we look too much alike.

Duo: Not me.

Aria tugged on his braid.

Aria: You're the oldest and you're the boy so off with your hair.

Duo: No you cut your hair.

Aria: No you.

Duo: No you.

And it continued on like this for a while.

Aria: I have an idea hair dye yeah I'll bring out my blonde highlights. 

Duo: Yeah that'll work and no one had to cut their hair.

Hilde sighed _two of them well I can live with it. _She thought

Milliardo: Duo I'm happy you found your sister.

There was a click.

Max had a gun pointed at Milliardo

Max: And I'm happy to have found you without so much security.

Aria: Max what the hell are you doing are you crazy or something!

Max: No I'm just an assassin who was ordered to kill the Peacecraft family and my mission was only half finished when I killed Releana now I shall complete my mission. 

she aimed and shot.

There was a streak of black as Rachel jumped in front of Milliardo the bullet hit her in the right shoulder Max's hand shook.

Max: Rachel…get out of the way this doesn't concern you.

Rachel walked towards Max her arm bleeding turning her white sleeve to a bloody red.

Rachel: Like hell it doesn't concern me.

Max looked into her eyes they were no longer the prussian blue they were a sea green.

Max: No you're dead you're a ghost I put 4 blocks of C4 in your car.

Heero: Releana…

Max couldn't fire her gun again before Releana snatched it from her and threw it to Wufei he caught it. 

Releana: If I were a ghost could you feel this?

She said as she punched Max in the nose blood spurt from her nose

Releana punched her again and again until Max crumpled to the floor.

Releana: How dare you threaten my family? 

She kicked Max and spat on her.

She touched the wound on her shoulder.

Releana: I've never been shot before it doesn't hurt that much…

She said as she too fell to the floor Heero caught her before she did.

Releana: Oh hey Heero thanks for fixing my bump.

Heero: Releana…that night you drove off I wanted to tell you something.

Releana: well what is it.

She asked

Heero: I wanted to tell you that I love you.

Releana smiled: I love you too but now I'm just a little bit tired.

She closed her eyes and passed out.

Sally had already arrested Max.

Sally: She was right under our noses all along she is a sly one.

Aria: My best friend…was once queen of the world…has her own kingdom…and is one of my superiors. Wow pretty cool so I guess bro I should call her Miss Releana?

Duo; Naw Releana doesn't like formal titles.

Aria: Alright I'll call her Releana.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance Milliardo was about to step into the ambulance when Noin placed her hand on his shoulder.

Noin: honey I think Heero needs to ride in the back with her.

Milliardo: But…

She held a finger to his lips.

Milliardo frowned and let Heero get in the back with Releana the paramedics closed the door.

Releana awoke in a hospital room two hours later hey had dressed her wound.

Heero was sitting in a chair next to her he touched her hair.

Heero: I thought you were someone I knew.

He smiled she smiled back at him.

Heero: So Releana why didn't you go to rescue workers when they arrived?

Releana: If I would've I would've continued my boring life and would you have told me that you love me?

Heero remained quiet.

Releana: I thought so.

Heero: I wouldn't have and I sure as hell wouldn't have done this.

He said as he leaned down and softly but firmly kissed her he put something in the palm of her left hand a closed it.

He stood.

Releana: Don't go.

Heero: I promise I'll be back I'm just going to tell the others you're awake.

Releana smiled as he closed the door she noticed she was holding something in her hand it was a small sea green velvet covered box.

Releana opened it inside was a diamond ring the diamond was encircled by two silver wings there was a note attach to it.

Even angels get lonely and fall in love as long as you wear this ring Releana I will never leave you

-Heero

Releana smiled as tears fell from her eyes Heero and everyone came back into the room.

Heero: So is it a yes or a no?

Releana: Yes!

Heero hugged her and placed the ring on her left ring finger the room cheered. Quatra tapped on Aria's shoulder.

Aria turned and looked at him he blushed.

Quatra: Would you like to go out on a date with me?

Aria: Yes of course Quatra.

He smiled and cheered again for Heero and Releana.

The End El fin that's a rap 

Me: Okay did you like it I made it only three chapters cause I didn't want to be writing long. Yeah I know really sappy but I had just gotten finished watching a really sad movie and then I wrote this so oh well. So review I still need confidence. Flames will be used to supply my tanning booth!! =p


End file.
